


Bed of Nails

by notthelasttime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers, and the amicitias are not shields, bc if there's anything that knocks my socks off it's gladio being wrecked abt ignis, idk it's not like i went real heavy on the worldbuilding, the caelums are treated more like celebrities than royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/pseuds/notthelasttime
Summary: When Ignis wakes with the hangover from hell in an unfamiliar bed, blurry memories of a night spent ravaging a handsome stranger slowly coming back to him, he does what any rational, normal, collected individual would do - panics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mood music: [bed of nails - wild beasts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sui8q3qiemQ)

If the heavy pounding of his head and dry, grimy mouth were any indication, Ignis was fairly certain he was sick. _Sick_. Of all the times to catch a cold this had to be the worst, the busiest time at the end of the year and he'd been going nonstop since... well, he never really did stop, did he? He was hot too, uncomfortably so which probably meant he was starting a fever, setting him on edge before he was even truly awake. This was bound to be a day from hell.

Ignis opened his eyes. 

Two books sat on a bed-side table, a dogeared paperback romance novel with a broken spine and some tacky illustrated cover resting on a leather-bound volume on Lucian history.

Those were not his books. 

He blinked.

This was not his room. And if the steady movement behind him was the rise and fall of someone breathing then he was overheating not from a fever but from body heat and he _definitely_ wasn't wearing any clothes and the headache that was making him bleary-eyed and foul feeling was the result of far too much tequila and _shit_.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_.

Right, okay, damage control. Where was he? Not a room he recognized and there was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he began to realize the person behind him was not someone he'd met before. A perfect stranger. Ignis felt his heart pick up pace and like some kind of wide-eyed animal caught in a trap he zeroed in on one goal - _escape_. 

There was a heavy arm wrapped around him and he tried to slide out of its grasp as gently as possible. Waking up this stranger was the last thing he wanted, but they'd been tangled in each other in sleep making his task a difficult one. Gently as he could he slipped off the bed, feeling a sharp pain of protest through his head when he stood up. He could deal with that later, first he had to figure out where his clothes had gone. 

The previous night was a blur of half formed memories, slowly coming back to him. He'd been talked into going out (forced, more like), and Nyx was there convincing him to have just more shot, then just _one_ more, then... A walk through the bitter cold with large hands trying to sneak under his jacket, lips running down his throat. He was fairly certain he'd gotten his dick sucked at one point. Parts of it kept coming back to him in a rush - he'd been pushed up against the door as soon as they'd walked into the apartment, pulled into a sloppy kiss and then the stranger was dropping onto his knees in front of him, making quick work of the closure of his pants but taking his time once he had Ignis's cock free, slow and languid as he opened his mouth to take it in. Then again, later, undressed and laying on the bed, tongue working the tip of him while fingers were teasing his ass, already stretched open from their first round of fucking. He was begging for more, needy sounds that were downright embarrassing in retrospect and finally his partner complied, easing off with his mouth so he could sit up and hook his hands under Ignis's knees, pushing his legs farther apart to open him up before he started to sink his cock inside again, nice and slow. 

Okay, so he'd gotten his dick sucked twice then. 

If the Astrals had any pity on him he could get out of here without running into any of this man's neighbors because they had not been quiet. Or subtle. His walk of shame would be bad enough as it was without having to look someone in the face that had actually overheard him.

" _Hey_."

Ignis froze from where he was crouched over on the ground, sorting through a haphazard pile of clothes that belonged to the both of them and again he felt his heart quicken, sudden panic and adrenaline shooting through him. Slowly he looked over his shoulder and there, lounging on the bed in all his glory, Ignis's one night stand. The blanket was keeping him modest from the waist down but he was all thick muscles and sprawling tattoos, head propped up on one of his hands and bedroom eyes covered with tousled brown hair that had fallen in front of his face. He looked like he belonged on the cover of some mens magazine, making even bed head look good, and there was the kind of come-hither expression on his face that made Ignis feel like he was trying to charm his pants off. Except that Ignis was _already_ naked and sitting on his bedroom floor. 

There was a big blank space in Ignis's mind where this man's name was supposed to be.

"You want me to start a pot of coffee?" he asked and gave Ignis a lazy smile.

All at once, there it was - the bar from last night, dim and decorated with fairy lights making everything glow, packed to the point of being claustrophobic, so much body heat the windows were starting to fog up. He was standing incredibly close to some handsome stranger, maybe closer than necessary, even if they were crowded by people on all sides, right up against the bar where Ignis was waiting for his drink and there was a hand, dangerously low on his back. "Gladiolus," the man said, leaning in close so he could talk low and still be heard, "you know, like the flower?" Ignis smelled something heady, a mix of his cologne and body odor and he felt warm and lightheaded, and Gladiolus looked at him and _winked_. 

Gladiolus was looking at him again now, expecting an answer, and he shifted his leg, pulling the blanket farther down his body until all Ignis could do was stare at the trail of dark hair starting low on his stomach and leading lower, and when he opened up his mouth to speak all his throat seemed to be able to manage was a high pitched squeak.

He was never, _ever_ drinking tequila ever _again_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The entire situation was really, objectively, entirely Noct's fault. 

It was mid Friday afternoon when he'd come ambling into Ignis's office, looking relaxed and carefree and already Ignis had a feeling this meant _trouble_.

"Things coming along ok?" Noct asked while examining the potted plant in the corner of the room. "Things" meaning all of the "things" Noctis should have been handling himself but Ignis always seemed to wind up doing, the Citadel's annual year-end event being the current priority. It was one of the few things Regis had handed over to Noct to handle entirely himself, which meant that it was _Ignis_ handling the planning and preparation. And it was no small task, a formal event with a massive guest list, taking place at the top of the Citadel on the eve of the New Year. It was really nothing more than an elaborate party for the rich, famous and important, but at least all the excess did serve a purpose, the money guests paid to attend all went to charity, and they could make donations while at the party as well. It was for a good cause, even if it did all feel more like an excuse for Eos's elite to throw a guilt-free exclusive get together. Still his own personal feelings on the matter wouldn't get in the way of ensuring that everything was planned perfectly.

"You would know how things are coming if you did more than take naps in your office," Ignis said, and almost snapped the pen he was holding in two when Noctis came over and sat on top of his desk.

"You know what? You're right," Noct said and Ignis nearly had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I- _what?_ "

"You're right. You always take care of this stuff because you know I hate but uh, it's making you.... a little high strung."

"I am _not_ high strung-"

"You _are_ and if you don't take a break soon your head's gonna pop off. Besides you and my dad are always telling me I need to take on more responsibilities anyway so..." Noctis shrugged, "I think you should leave early today. Let me know what needs to get done over the weekend and I'll take care of it."

Ignis looked at him with maybe more than a little disbelief. He was dreaming, he was _definitely_ dreaming. "You want me to leave early?"

"Yeah."

"You want to take over preparations for the charity event?"

"Well, okay not _entirely_ , but I can step it up. For this weekend at least, I can take over and well... if I screw anything up too bad you've still got all of next week to fix it, right?"

Ignis sighed, "Noctis if you're planning on handing everything off to Prompto-"

"Come on Iggy, have a little more faith in me than that."

Ignis said nothing, just gave him a look.

" _I'll_ take care of it. Prompto's busy this weekend anyway, and speaking of which you're definitely not allowed to come in and work overtime tomorrow."

"Noct-"

"Seriously, I mean it. You let me get away with murder as it is. In fact..." Noct made a face like he was thinking something over before calling over his shoulder, "Hey Nyx, get in here!"

Noct's body guard was at the doorway in an instant, always hovering just out of sight, but with an ear to the ground should Noctis need him at any moment. Nyx was good at his job, and trustworthy, despite Ignis's initial impressions of him.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Everyone from security still going out tonight?"

Nyx looked devious, "Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you take Iggy along?"

Ignis balked, "I really don't think this is necessary-"

"Gladly," Nyx said to Noct, the both of them acting like Ignis hadn't spoken, "We're always trying to talk him into going out with us."

" _Perfect,_ " Noct said and started to leave. "Take a break this weekend, you need it. I'll make it a royal order if I have to. Just send me a list of what you want done." And then Noctis was walking out the door, looking pleased with himself and nudging Nyx on the shoulder as he went, leaving a confused Ignis in his wake. He looked at Nyx.

"This was a pre-planned intervention, wasn't it?"

Nyx grinned at him, "You wanna ride with me or Crowe?"

  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Hellooooooo. Hey. _Hey_ , Eos to Gladio.”

“What?” Gladio blinked up at an amused looking Prompto from where he was standing over him on the training bench. 

“You plan on actually lifting that or are you just gonna keep staring at the ceiling?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize just… you’re all spacey today. It’s weird.”

Spacey. That was a word for it he supposed. The fact of the matter was he’d come to the gym hoping it would get his mind off things, only it seemed like it wasn’t doing him any good.

Not when Ignis kept popping into his head.

“You uh, distracted for a reason?” Prompto asked, curious but not trying to pressure. He wouldn’t ask if he didn’t genuinely want to hear, and Gladio knew he wouldn’t pry if he said no, but it was tempting. The two of them, different as they were had become close over the years. Prompto was a runner, and then met when he’d signed up to have Gladio as a personal trainer to help him build up some bulk. Their time together at the gym had eventually evolved into a friendship, one Gladio was happy to have.

He sat up. “I met a guy.”

“Yeah?” Prompto perked up, smiling already.

"But not... it's not like _that_ , not really."

"Judging by the fact that you keep staring at nothing with a stupid look on your face and your eyes glazed over, I'm pretty sure it's exactly like that."

Gladio made a face, but didn't argue because Prompto wasn't entirely wrong, but it was one thing to be giddy and distracted by a blooming relationship. It was quite another to be hung up on someone that didn't seem to want anything to do with you.

"I hooked up with someone over the weekend. I thought maybe it could be something more, but... I'm pretty sure he's not interested."

 _Not interested_. Yeah, that was one way to put it.

That night at the bar had felt unreal now, alcohol making him warm and relaxed. It was a place he liked to frequent often, close enough to his apartment that he didn't have to drive and therefore not worry about over indulging, and it meant that he knew the regular crowd. 

Ignis was not the regular crowd. 

Gladio saw him from across the bar, looking mildly exasperated when someone set a shot down in front of him but he knocked it back anyway, not even making a face afterwards when he chased it with a lime and Gladio couldn't stop staring. The wry smile, shirt unbuttoned at the top and arms rolled up, not even looking flushed for all he was drinking. He was devastatingly attractive, and Gladio had never been good at holding himself back. The first chance he'd had and Gladio was on him, making casual introductions and he had the good luck that Ignis had shown interest back, a dry kind of humor in response to Gladio's over the top flirting and when Gladio leaned in for a kiss Ignis didn't stop him, didn't stop him when they got back to his apartment either.

They'd fucked. Multiple times. And vigorously. What started as lust moved to something deeper almost as soon as Gladio had gotten his hands on Ignis. He'd had hookups and one night stands before, didn't think there was any shame in having some fun and he liked to make people feel good. He liked learning new bodies, finding out what turned someone on, what made them come. Didn't matter if the relationship was long term or not, and sex was just another way of getting to know someone. 

He'd been quick to push Ignis back on his bed, had fucked him hard and fast until they both came, and then Ignis was flipping him on _his_ back, changing their positions with a surprising amount of strength that caught Gladio off guard, and Ignis was looking down at him with a hungry expression in those green eyes that made his heart flutter. Still both catching their breath and Ignis already had a hand back on his cock stroking him to get him hard again for round two.

By the end of the night Gladio was thoroughly fucked in more ways than one. Ignis had finally worn himself out and was quick to fall asleep, hair a mess and face still beautiful, relaxed in unconsciousness. Gladio held that warm body tight against his, still floating on pleasure and the smell of sex in the air and already he wanted more. His dreamy mind was imagining scenarios for the following day, maybe Ignis might be up for some lazy morning sex. Gladio could make him breakfast afterwards, could even bring it to him in bed and he'd have to try and come up with the best way to ask Ignis out on a real date. He seemed like a classy guy, not stuck up about it but Gladio wanted to treat him right.

But then the following morning came and Ignis had ran out like his ass was on fire before Gladio was even fully awake.

Iris always made fun of him for being a hopeless romantic and he supposed he couldn't really argue with her anymore, not when he was crushed some random hookup didn't turn in to something more. Maybe he didn't believe in love at first sight but with Ignis it had almost felt like something close. Not that it mattered. True love didn't look at you the morning after like they'd rather be anywhere else on Eos. 

"Well... did you ask him?" Prompto was staring at him again, and Gladio didn't want to believe that was pity on his face. He didn't like to think of himself as pathetic, but this whole situation was making him feel otherwise. He couldn't get that night with Ignis out of his head, couldn't stop feeling like it was meant to be something more.

"I didn't have to ask him, he made it pretty clear when he ran out the next morning."

Prompto grimaced at that, but as always the kid couldn't just drop the optimism. 

"You could always try to find him again, if you didn't actually talk about it you can't know for sure. I mean, you got his name right?"  

"Ignis," Gladio said and sighed, setting himself back down on the bench for the umpteenth time, not noticing the curious look Prompto was now shooting his way. "But come on, what am I supposed to do when he made it pretty clear this was a one time thing? I'm not gonna try and hunt the guy down." Gladio was a lot of things, a relentless creep wasn't one of them. 

"Ignis... huh.... Well, you never know. You might just... happen to run into him again sometime."

"In a city as big as Insomnia? Not likely." No, Gladio would just have to let it go and move on. He'd _have_ to. Didn't really feel right to be as wrecked about the situation as it was. He barely even knew the guy, didn't matter if they'd had some of the best sex Gladio had in.... well, _ever_. Didn't matter if he thought Ignis was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen with sharp wit and intelligence that ran deep. Didn't matter. Ignis wasn't his, and definitely didn't seem to want to be.

Gladio let out a breath trying his hardest to focus on what his body was doing as he grabbed on to the weight balanced above him and started a set of reps, not paying attention to Prompto who was fishing out his phone to type out a text. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, that's it, this is getting weird."

"What is?"

Noctis was staring at him with disbelief from where he'd plopped down on one of the barstools in the kitchen, chin propped in a hand. He made a vague gesture in Ignis's direction with the other. 

" _This_. You. Being weird."

"Noctis, you're going to have to be more specific than that," Ignis said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose while he adjusted the heat of the stove. Perhaps his relationship with Noct might seem complicated to an outsider, an odd extension of friend, family and coworker, but it suited Ignis fine, even without a definition. It was how he wound up doing things like working with the Caelums all day before ending up at Noct's apartment at night to cook dinner for the two of them. They'd known each other for most of their lives, meaning Noct had grown to know his quirks and subtleties. It was easy to forget when Noctis chose to act apathetic and indifferent to most things, but he had always been far more perceptive than he let on. Not that there was anything wrong that Noct should have picked up on the first place though. Things were just fine and he was _not_ being weird, thank you very much. 

"....Nyx said you had fun this weekend."

He should have seen this coming. Ignis shot him a look that he hoped was intimidating enough to stop the conversation before it had a chance to begin but instead Noct was looking back at him infuriatingly amused.

"Sounds like you uh... had fun at the bar..."

Ignis made a point of concentrating very hard on the chicken he was currently cooking, trying to ignore the fact that he could see Noct smirking from the corner of his eye.

"And uh, sounds like you had fun _after_ the bar..."

Ignis let out something between a groan and a sigh, staring up at the ceiling while Noct started laughing. Of course it would have been too much to hope that Noctis would just let it go.

"Oh come on Iggy, it's not that big of a deal," his tone was teasing but Ignis knew it was light hearted, not meant to mock. "I'm glad, you know? You deserve to let loose every now and then. You haven't really gone out since you... since that guy broke up with you."

"I go out," was Ignis's reply, sounding unconvincing even to himself. Because no, no he really didn't go out and while he had enough friends they were also mostly all people he worked with. When did his life start feeling so insular?

Noctis at least let the comment pass with no more than a _mmhmm_ , and they fell into a brief companionable silence until he felt the need to start poking again.

"Nyx was shocked though. Ecstatic, but shocked. I'm pretty sure he'd convinced himself you weren't interested in anyone like that after you ignored all his flirting."

"When has Nyx ever flirted with me?" Ignis asked, surprised, and Noctis started laughing again.

"Only for the first 4 months he started working for me. I _told_ him you weren't doing it on purpose."

"Doing what on purpose?"

"Being _oblivious_." 

Ignis poked at the cooking chicken, saw Noct tilt his head, legs swinging off the ledge of the stool.

"So are you going to see this mystery man again or what? Ever since this weekend you've been really distrac-"

" _No_." It came out far more harsh than Ignis had intended but it was starting to feel like he had to draw the line somewhere. Because he did not want to talk about Gladiolus. He didn't want to think about Gladiolus. Some part of him wanted to pretend that night hadn't happened, but then again that wasn't what he truly wanted either. 

What he _wanted_ was Gladiolus. But he would be delusional to think that anything could happen between them, and not just because he'd ruined any chance of that when he'd bolted in the morning, when he'd been short and stern all of his walls, indestructible had been put back in place.  

Because the truth was Ignis knew men like Gladiolus. Knew they were charming and handsome and dangerous because they knew it. Because they'd use it to their advantage and liked to play with people's feelings while they remained untouched. It would have been one thing if he were the same, if he had been playing the game too and equally untouched. But he wasn't. 

For all his posturing Ignis couldn't help but let himself get swept up in it, a rare occasion when he'd let his heart rule his head instead of the other way around. He'd all but fallen over the first person to show him any bit of attention, and couldn't help but wonder if their time had been so enjoyable only because it had been far too long since Ignis had felt that sort of intimacy, because he was pathetic and _desperate_. With the morning came the realization that he was in over his head, and Gladio's self assured manor, his casual ease with the situation all but cemented what Ignis had already suspected. He was nothing more than another notch in the bedpost.

He could refuse to acknowledge it all he wanted, refuse to think about it because it made him feel stupid and naive and a number of other things he wasn't used to feeling. He hated that he was nothing to this man because Ignis couldn't get him out of his head. He'd ran away because he was embarrassed, because he felt like he wasn't in control and the world had to be set straight again after being thrown off kilter. With time it would fade and his stupid drunken decision would eventually become irrelevant, mean nothing. He would just have to deal with his ridiculous feelings in the mean time, find a way to keep them out of his head, along with thoughts of dark hair and strong arms and amber eyes. He meant nothing to this man and eventually this man would mean nothing to him.

Ignis sighed again, crossing his arms and trying not to feel too melancholy, absently staring at the kitchen floor while Noct's phone started buzzing. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **< Prompto A. 6:27pm>**  
hey so did operation make iggy relax ever happen?

 **< Noctis C. 6:32pm>**  
YEAH I even got the crew from security to take him out and get this

 **< Noctis C. 6:32pm>**  
HE WENT HOME WITH A GUY

 **< Noctis C. 6:33pm>**  
he's been acting weird ever since though. at first I thought he was pissed about it or upset because he never does stuff like that even tho I know he's not judgey about it. I was ready to fire nyx for letting some rando pick him up but apparently iggy was all over him, wouldn't let anyone pull them apart. and... ok this is gonna sound stupid but.

 **< Noctis C. 6:35pm>**  
it's like when he first had a crush on his ex and was convinced it was never gonna happen. staring into space and sighing sadly like i s2g it's SO weird. I keep trying to figure out what happened but he won't really talk about it so I don't know, maybe this guy just brushed him off after?? iggy hasn't even been on a date for like over a year since his ex split. I asked if he was gonna see the guy again and he said no but he sounded bummed and wouldn't say anything else

 **< Prompto A. 6:36pm>**  
..............dude

 **< Prompto A. 6:36pm>**  
DUDE

 **< Noctis C. 6:37pm>**  
what?????

 **< Prompto A 6:38pm>**  
...I think I know what happened

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You want me to do what now?"

Prompto was staring at him with all the eagerness of a puppy, rambling on about something at one thousand miles an hour. Gladio had run into him just as he'd been leaving the gym and now they stood near the entrance, gusts of cold air making them shiver every time the doors opened and someone passed through. 

"You said you're not doing anything New Year's, right? It'll be fun! Noct's family does it ever year I guess, and he invited me but like, there's a bunch of people coming and he's gonna be busy with family and stuff, so he said I could bring someone if I wanted, and well, you said you'd be free," Prompto shrugged, letting the thought trail off, but he still looked far too excited for his own good. Gladio didn't know much about Noct other than the fact that him and Prompto were close. Prompto had made some offhand comments in the past about the difference in their social standing, but he never made it sound like Noct was pretentious about it. Gladio really couldn't picture the two of them being friends otherwise, but some big New Year's party with a bunch of friends and family? It sounded like some next level shit. Still... he really didn't have any plans and if that didn't change he was bound to spend the night in getting drunk and counting down the minutes to midnight by himself, all while trying to keep his thoughts away from _Ignis_. 

Maybe there were worse things. But he was getting a little tired of feeling so pathetic. It wasn't like him to get hung up on someone like this, especially when they didn't like him back.

"Fine, why the hell not," he said and watched Prompto's face brighten.

"Really!? I mean, awesome, alright, cool. So you're gonna want to dress up, kind of, and I guess parking's sort of restricted so I'll give you a ride there. I'll text when I'm on my way, but it'll probably around 7, ok?"

Gladio nodded, met by more excitement than was strictly necessary before Prompto bounded off with a wave, leaving Gladio to wonder what the fuck he'd just gotten himself into. 

 

 

 

The limo showing up at his apartment should have been the first indication of trouble.

At 6:47pm on Saturday, as promised, Gladio received a text from Prompto that he was on his way. In all honesty he had kind of been hoping Prompto would cancel, especially when the weather started looking grim and newscasters made promises of considerable snowfall and gusting winds. Gladio wasn't exactly in a partying mood, but with Prompto giving him a ride he couldn't even use the blizzard as an excuse to ditch. There would supposedly be an open bar at least, and free food. That made a party worth attending, right? Putting on his jacket to brave the cold, Gladio decided he would try his best to have fun. Prompto probably wouldn't appreciate having a wet blanket for company. 

As he came downstairs, Gladio's eyes scanned the street, passing over the sleek, black limo and absently wondering who had gotten themselves such a swanky ride... until the door opened and Prompto peeked his head out, grinning like a maniac. 

"Prompto, what the _fuck?_ "

Prompto laughed at him, kicking the door open and scooting over so he had room to slide in. The interior of the vehicle was even flashier, blue lights and plush leather seats, a mini bar lining the left side and Gladio had to seriously consider making himself a stiff drink. 

"I told you, parking's kind of restricted. It was Noct's idea and it'll probably make our lives easier," Prompto said while Gladio was trying to reconcile what he thought he knew about Noct from Prompto's stories and... _this_. This was ridiculous. 

Prompto was completely unfazed, chattering about how it would be nice to have someone to hang out with while Noct was busy for a change, and Gladio tried to focus on the conversation, but he felt himself growing nervous, distracted. He looked out the tinted window at the deceptively placid sky and felt growing trepidation as the limo brought them close to their destination. 

They were going to the center of the city. They were heading for the godsdamned _Citadel_.

A line of limos and obscenely flashy cars were filing through to the front entrance, dropping off their passengers and paparazzi, actual fucking paparazzi were roped off to the side and flanked with security guards, cameras flashing as they tried to get pictures of the attendees from a distance. And Prompto still hadn't stopped talking.

"Prompto. _Prompto_."

"What?" he asked, stopping mid-sentence about how this whole thing was apparently supposed to be a big charity event, like that was even relevant, and Gladio struggled to keep his voice even.

"You neglected to fucking mention that your friend Noct is _Prince Noctis fucking Lucis Caelum_."

Gods, this was a nightmare. An actual, literal nightmare and Prompto was just sitting there laughing, saying, "Dude, it'll be _fine_ , no one will even pay any attention to us. I've been to these things before, no one'll mind a couple of plebs. Noct's totally chill, not like you'd expect at all, I promise he's not going to let anyone give us a hard time."

Great. Fucking _great_. Gladio was sweating under his winter coat as their limo crept closer to the front of the line. The Citadel was stunning even on a bad day, and for tonight it was illuminated with lights from every angle, positioned just so to bathe the architecture's sharp lines in lights in shadows. He couldn't believe they would actually be allowed inside. 

A gentleman in a tuxedo opened their door, and amid flashing lights they made their way inside. 

Someone took their coats at the door after Prompto pulled out an official invitation, printed on thick black paper embossed with the Lucian crest, and they were ushered into a line for the elevators, surrounded by other party-goers, all so at ease. He could do this, no big deal, right? Prompto was here, for one ( _still_ rambling, trying to hard to keep things casual. He had to have known how tense Gladio was). He liked to think, of all the things he could handle, people were at the top of the list. Gladio was a people-person. He was likable, charismatic, or at least liked to think he was. He worked with people all day at the gym, and he could work with people now. Plus an open bar, right? A couple of drinks and he would be golden.

The elevator ride up to the top of the Citadel made his ears pop, and the doors swung open to a wash of sound, chatter and laughter. The lights were dim and somewhere a string quartet was playing something vaguely jazzy. Instead of walls the room was lined with windows offering a stunning view across Insomnia, lights twinkling in the dark. 

"Really something, huh?" Prompto said at his side, looking positively gleeful. At least someone was having fun. 

A few curious looks were thrown his way as they pushed through the crowd. Gladio was big, it would be odd if people _didn'_ t notice him but he had never wanted more to just be an invisible part of the crowd. He felt insanely underdressed compared with the excess of wealth around him, backless dresses lined with rhinestones and throats and fingers covered in precious stones. He was pretty sure the people here would take one look at his button up and slacks and think one word: _cheap_. At least he'd decided to pull his hair back. He just kind of wished he'd worn a tie. 

"Oh uh, hey there's Noct. I'll be right back I just want to say hi real quick," Prompto said and was gone just as fast, leaving Gladio alone in the mix of people, hissing his name. The last thing he wanted was to be left on his own to navigate what was sure to be a minefield of etiquette and Gladio looked around the room for some safe spot to loiter until he could grab Prompto again. Instead his eyes caught a figure standing not more than a few feet in front of him, and Gladio's world became nothing but the quick thumping of his heart through his chest, flooding his ears.  

He was wearing a suit so perfectly tailored it fit him like a second skin, and gloves covered his hands. He looked natural here, confident and in his element, back ramrod straight while he stood with a cluster of people that were far to elegant to be anything but royalty. Gone was the messy hair, the unbuttoned shirt, that sly grin. Had Gladio not met him before he would have mistaken him for that particular brand of pretentious money that thought themselves to be elite. Instead Gladio knew him for his wit and ridiculous puns, the strong body hiding under layers of clothes, the way he sounded when he moaned.

Ignis. 

Maybe Ignis hadn't seen him. Maybe he could just sneak away and pretend this didn't happen, like they weren't sharing the same air standing so close to each other and the rest of the night could be spent hiding like a coward because if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that Ignis didn't want to see _him_. 

A glance in his direction, so quick Gladio almost missed it, could almost believe that Ignis's eyes passed over him without seeing, right up until Ignis immediately drained the entirety of the flute of champaign he'd been holding, swallowing hard. 

Gladio was going to _kill_ Prompto. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me posting ch1: ha ha should take me like a week tops to finish this ha ha
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i'm sorry this wound up being just like... nothing but setup~~


	3. Chapter 3

This was Noct's fault. 

He didn't know how or why or if it was realistically even possible, but Ignis was absolutely certain that somehow, some way, Noctis was the one responsible for getting Gladiolus to attend this godsforsaken party, and Ignis was going to _kill_ him.

How exactly was one supposed to address the object of former... _trysts_ in public?

Ignis didn't know, and he supposed it would be far too much to ask for the universe to take pity on him and allow Gladiolus to leave quietly, but no, of course not. Because Gladiolus was an adult, one that seemed perfectly capable of handling these kinds of situations, of being able to talk casually and be rational even if Ignis was floundering and acting like an absolute child, so far out of his depth. 

A serving girl wandered past and Ignis took the opportunity to deposit his empty champaign glass on her tray and grab another,  only to immediately regret it, seeing as he apparently became insatiably horny and ready to cling onto the nearest attractive man as soon as he was slightly past his limits. 

_Yes Ignis, why don't you overindulge once again and have to spend the next 3 months groveling at the King's feet and begging for his forgiveness because alcohol told you to display to the entire Royal Court just how far your tongue could reach down someone else's throat._

"Oh uh, hey Ignis. I uh, didn't realize you'd... be here..."

It sounded like the truth at least, that Gladiolus hadn't known he'd be here, meaning by extension he hadn't know who Ignis was or rather- what his job was. He himself was not Royalty, and hardly anything special. During moments of self deprecation he'd become convinced that their night together had been less about mutual attraction and more about someone desperate to rub shoulders with the Royal family. 

"Yes, well the Prince's advisor is usually expected at these sorts of events," Ignis said before quickly taking another large sip of champaign to keep himself from cringing. He sounded like a complete ass.

Gladiolus's discomfort was obvious as a hand came up to rub the back of his neck. He was probably wondering why Ignis couldn't just be cordial, wondering why Ignis couldn't get his shit together long enough to pretend to be polite, make some small talk and then they could both be on their way. Of course Gladiolus would know how to behave in these situations. Of _course_ Ignis was in over his head.

The worst part of it was that Ignis would rather spend his time with Gladiolus over anyone else here, the Royal and rich primped and painted in nearly vulgar displays of wealth, fake laugher and forced politeness. Less of a party and more of a performance, depending on who Ignis had the pleasure or displeasure of speaking to. He was expected to mingle, make a good impression if Noctis was being surly or antisocial. Ignis couldn't blame him for it, the difference between them was that Noctis was the Prince and he could get away with it. Gladiolus was a breath of fresh air in the room, dark hair pulled back, and maybe a little underdressed for the occasion but he somehow was able to pull it off, probably thanks to good genetics and his inherent charm. Or maybe Ignis was just biased. He took another sip of champaign as silence stretched out between them, and Ignis felt the realization dawning on him that he was not the only one staring. There was a high chance that Gladiolus would leave the party with someone else tonight, and Ignis felt his stomach drop.

"It was, uh, good seeing you," Gladiolus said his parting words, rushed and uncomfortable, before he pushed his way through the crowd, quick to get away from the black hole of dread that Ignis was becoming. He looked down at his glass, not so surprised to see that it was nearly empty once again.

Outside, it started to snow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **< Gladio A. 8:12pm>**  
Prompto you are fucking dead

 

 

* * *

 

 

The festivities of the night continued on, as they must, oblivious to Ignis and his hidden struggles. This evening was not about him. This celebration was for a good cause, even if most of the attendees didn't seem to care. These events were always, to some extent, a charade for him. An act. Saying the right thing at the right time, knowing who was worth knowing. But tonight even more so. Tonight especially, as Ignis tried, and failed, to stop scanning the room, to see if he could catch another glimpse of Gladiolus, to see if he was talking to someone else. 

It was enough to make the evening pass in a blur, until bells chimed to announce the coming of midnight, glittering confetti dropping from the ceiling like magic, a gentle snowfall compared with the whipping winds rushing past outside, the city blurred but glowing brightly still. 

There were a chorus of cheers, well wishes, everyone's glasses filled as King Regis took a moment to address the party goers, a brief address, thanks for coming with Noctis by his side (resolutely ignoring Ignis's glares).

For another time, Ignis's eyes scanned the room, beautiful smiling faces turned to face the King, except...

Gladiolus. From far across the room, staring back at Ignis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **< Gladio A. 9:23pm>  
**well it's been fucking confirmed that Ignis hates me, so thanks for that. can we please leave now.

 ** **< Gladio A. 9:36pm>  
****I'm still mad at you but this woman keeps trying to chat me up at the bar and I'm pretty sure her earrings are worth more than my entire life will you please come save me she won't stop trying to grab my arms to tell me what a 'big strong boy' I am h e l p

 **< Gladio A. 9:57pm>  
**JOKES ON YOU lady luna-FUCKING-freya just came to talk to me to get this woman to leave me alone. she's my new best friend now you've been replaced. we're hanging out for the rest of the night.

 

 **< Gladio A. 12:02pm>  
**happy new year you little shit, wherever you are

 **< Gladio A. 12:37pm>  
**Prompto you're my ride, where the hell are you. We getting out of here soon? Everything's dying down

 **< Prompto A. 12:41pm>  
**why don't you ask Ignis for a ride home

 **< Gladio A. 12:45pm>  
**Fuck. You.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was like coming to the end of a marathon, exhaustion from months of planning finally concluding with the last dredges of the party. Confetti littered the floor, visible now without the crows of people, empty glasses and plates set on every table, the music finally stopped. Still a few stragglers remained, those drunk enough to hope the party wouldn't end, or else people gasping as they looked outside, _Gods, it looks horrid out there!_

A successful night, by any of the usual standards even if, looking around and noticing the absence of the one person he was looking for, Ignis felt a bit like the night had been anything but.

Too late now. Time for him to take his leave. 

Ignis stared at the confetti in the elevator, dragged in from the bottoms of people's feet. Slowly he loosened the top buttons of his shirt, let himself relax his back against the wall, slipping slowly from his professional persona. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep.  

The grand entryway, much like the top of the Citadel, was nearly empty now, reduced to the final stragglers grabbing their coats. Most seemed to had left in a rush, in a hurry to get home before the storm outside grew any worse. Ignis sighed, not quite wanting to brave the blizzard himself. 

He moved towards the front doors, another final cursory glance around the room, and-

 _Shit._  

By the front doors, with his back turned, phone pressed into his ear. Gladiolus. Part thrill and part fear shot through him, the sad notion that this may very well have been the last Ignis would ever see of him, particularly after his horrific display of manner upstairs, his unwillingness to _try_. The temptation was strong, to say something, to grovel at his feet and ask for more of his time, but that was asking for embarrassment. They hardly knew each other. A drunk night spent together did not make for a relationship.

"Mr. Scientia!"

The doorman called out his name, walking towards him and out of the corner of his eye from where he stood nearby, Ignis saw Gladiolus's head shoot up.

"Mr. Scientia, I'd advise you to stay at the Citadel tonight. They've started closing off the roads, I don't think you'll make it back."

"Yes, thank you," he said, deflating as the doorman turned to walk back to his post. He wanted the comforts of his own apartment. He wanted this day to be over, but what was there to be done? 

"Well, shit," a voice said to his right, and Ignis turned his attention to Gladiolus, who had been unabashedly listening in on their exchange, it seemed. He hung up his phone. "I was trying to call a cab, looking like that's not an option." He laughed, a tinge sardonic, "My fucking ride left without me."

"Oh," Ignis said.

"Well hey, at least the bars are still open," Gladiolus said with mock optimism, gesturing at the establishments far across the street, their neon _Open_ signs shining through the falling snow. "Buy you a drink?"

As soon as he said it Gladiolus seemed to wince at himself, rubbing the back of his neck again in that nervous gesture, his eyes on the floor. Why he kept trying, Ignis didn't know but there was something of interest there, that lack of cockiness, that uncertainty with a touch of hope in his expression when he'd asked the question, not what Ignis expected of him. He would have believed it was a reaction to his own rudeness from before, but then why start a conversation at all? Why bother when Gladiolus could have ignored him? 

That nervousness, that hint that Ignis had perhaps made all the wrong assumptions about who this man really was... it was exactly why Ignis looked at him and said, "Alright." 

 

 

 

The bars by the Citadel were the kinds of places rubberneckers went on nights like this, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone important from across the street, TVs showing live coverage of the event. Here too the last limp evidence of a party ended was scatted around, tables that had yet to be cleared, multicolored balloons hanging from the ceiling, and only the last few patrons for the evening ordering their final drinks. 

Gladiolus got them both beers and they sat at a high table near the corner of the room, its surface still sticky from spilled drinks. Ignis took a sip, not normally a beer drinker but enjoying it all the same, something hardy after the delicate frivolity of the party.

"Sorry," Gladiolus said after taking his own drink, "I didn't mean to corner you at the party tonight. I didn't realize who you were... I guess I should have."

Ignis shook his head and almost laughed, "I think I prefer not being recognized. And anyway, it's irrelevant. I should be the one apologizing for poor manners. I hadn't exactly been prepared to see you again." The look Gladiolus gave him was unwavering, intense. But Ignis couldn't decipher what it meant. "I'm sorry, Gladiolus. For being unforgivably rude."

"Gladio."

"What?"

"Just Gladio is fine," he said and licked his lips, "It's what friends call me." 

"Right... Well, Gladio," Ignis said, testing the name on his tongue, "you know what I do for a living, what about yourself?"

"Not anything exciting, compared to you," he said and laughed. "I uh, I work at a gym, most days, as a personal trainer. But I do some writing on the side too."

"What sort of writing?"

"Just freelance stuff mostly, some editing too but I studied creative writing, got my degree in Lucian Lit." Gladio picked at the label of his beer bottle, gave a little shrug, "I want to get some fiction published one day, been working on a novel." 

"I'd like to read some of your work sometime."

"You don't have to say that to be polite," Gladio said and looked back up at him, all earnest and hopeful.

"I'm not just being polite," Ignis said, and he wasn't. "I enjoy reading. I'd like to see what you have to say." So much of Gladio was not what he'd assumed. Yes he was charming, and handsome, and yes to some degree he was aware of those facts, but he was also warm, and open. His friendliness wasn't an act, some switch he flipped on and off when he wanted to talk someone into bed. It was just him. Just Gladio. Something that became more and more apparent as they kept talking and drank their beers, snow piling up outside. Ignis did not want to say goodbye. He made a different decision instead.

"Would you like to spend the night in my room at the Citadel?" He said, promptly felt himself flush when he realized how forward it sounded, and he rushed to correct his words, "I meant, the roads haven't gotten any better. If anything they're worse and I don't want you to risk traveling home and... you can stay with me. If you'd like."

"Yeah, okay," Gladio said, looking almost concerned. "I mean, if you're cool with it?"

"Absolutely." 

 

 

* * *

 

  

Gladio hadn't meant for this to happen. Not at all. 

He was treading carefully, like he was afraid Ignis was a wild animal about to get spooked. He hadn't expect Ignis say yes to his offer of a drink, some last ditch effort to keep things from ending as they had been left, awkward and terse. He had expected even less for Ignis to invite him back to the Citadel, and he'd had no plans of overstepping boundaries or making Ignis uncomfortable. Not when Ignis had seemed so nervous that he get the wrong idea about things. He couldn't fuck it up now. Not when he felt beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was something here worth holding on to. 

The quick walk across the street was enough to leave them both shivering and covered in snow, dotting Ignis's glasses and leaving them both wet with red noses and ears when they finally found themselves inside again. 

Ignis lead him back to a different elevator, a different way upstairs and down a series of hallways Gladio imagined he would get lost in by himself. It was hard not to stare open-mouthed at it all, the decadence of it. _So this is how the other half lives_. 

Ignis unlocked a door and led him inside to a too-cramped entryway, not meant to fit more than one person, particularly when one of those people was Gladio's size, and neither of them wanted to move past the entrance still wearing their snow covered winter clothes. 

"Whoa, sorry!" Gladio said as he nearly elbowed Ignis in the face, shrugging off his jacket at the same time Ignis had bent down to remove his shoes, both of them dripping melted snow onto the ground. 

"Cozy, isn't it," Ignis said, laughing while he removed his scarf, leaning over Gladio to reach the coat hooks behind him, nearly slipping on the wet floor, Gladio's hands coming up to his waist to steady him just in time, and the laughter died out. Close enough to feel each other's body heat, close enough for Gladio to see every single shade of green in Ignis's eyes and before he could stop himself, before he knew what he was doing Gladio leaned forward and was kissing him. 

He should have stopped. He should have stopped but he didn't, not when those soft lips parted, eager to let him back in like they'd done this a hundred times before and not just one drunken night. He didn't stop when he felt arms wrap around the back of his neck to pull him down closer and Gladio obliged. Ignis could do what he liked, Ignis could take what he wanted and Gladio would give it. It felt so good to be back here again, back with Ignis's mouth on his. He sucked on Ignis's lower lip and listened to the way he gasped, a moan just hiding in the back of his throat. 

Ignis still clung to him as he moved his mouth, pressed kisses along the underside of his jaw, a week's worth of repressed desire flooding out of him. 

"Come inside," Ignis said, started pulling him forward into the small apartment, Gladio's mind racing at the words. 

The blinds had been left open and the lights of the city were a bright reflection of the snow, a glow in the room reserved only for winter nights. Light enough to see Ignis by, and the bed he was leading Gladio to, light enough to see the bit of surprise, the playful smile on Ignis's face when Gladio pulled him close and kissed him again, held him tight just for the pleasure of being the one to walk him backwards and push him onto the mattress. 

Gladio undressed him slowly, layer by layer of his fancy dress, watching with a giddy sort of pleasure as Ignis started growing hard, erection pressed tight against the fabric of his pants until they were gone, nothing but the barrier of his boxer briefs. Gladio pulled back to undress himself, stopped by Ignis's hands covering his as they went for the buttons of his shirt. 

"Let me," Ignis whispered, left a chaste kiss on his mouth before making quick work of the buttons, pushed the shirt back over Gladio's broad shoulders and let his hands run down Gladio's chest, down across his stomach before landing on his belt. 

"I believe I owe you," Ignis said, playful, before pushing Gladio's pants down and pulling his aching cock free, stroking him before Ignis bent down and wrapped puckered lips over the head. 

" _Gods_ , Ignis," it was all he could gasp as Ignis took more of him in, gently sucking, teasing with his tongue, dragging it along the underside when he pulled back, plunged back down again. Gladio rolled his head back, let himself enjoy it for as long as he dared, listened to the wet sounds Ignis was making with his mouth. 

Too soon he had to put a hand on Ignis's face to pull him back, lips swollen pink and shiny with saliva, and Gladio cupped his face in his hands and kissed those lip tender. "I don't want to come yet," he murmured. "I want _you_."

Ignis pulled away from him, taking off his glasses, putting them on the bedside table where he opened up a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and condom. 

"You bring all your dates back here?" Gladio asked, using the opportunity to shove his pants the rest of the way down, slightly surprised, but glad that Ignis was prepared when this didn't seem to be his usual living space. 

"Hardly," Ignis said, but with a little frown that made Gladio realize he may have brushed on something sensitive. 

"Hey," he said, climbing on the bed and taking Ignis's face in his hands once again, "I'm just teasing," he said, punctuated the words with a kiss, "I'm glad at least one of us is prepared."

"Of course," Ignis said, then, "Sorry, I'm..."

Gladio let his hands run down Ignis's back, pulled his mouth up next to an ear to speak when Ignis trailed off. "You don't have to apologize for anything," he said, "I want to make you feel good."

But there was something else there. _I want to make you happy_.

He pulled Ignis down on the bed, dragged his boxer briefs down over his thighs. 

He was more beautiful than Gladio had remembered. 

It took some maneuvering to get comfortable, Ignis on his stomach, hips tilted up just a touch to let Gladio see how, after a pause, he reached back around himself and pressed a finger slowly in, breathing heavy as he did. Gladio's hand was at his hip, not staying there long. First dragging down to his ass to spread Ignis farther apart, giving himself a better view, but just looking wasn't enough. It wasn't long before one of Gladio's fingers was pushing into him as well, drawing a noise out of Ignis that filled him with need. He stroked his cock with his free hand.

"Tell me when you're ready."

Ready didn't take long, Ignis passing him the condom, and Gladio made quick work of it, lining himself up behind Ignis and sinking himself in. It felt like coming home. Felt better than the first time.

From behind him like this, Gladio could bury himself in deep, even deeper as Ignis rocked his hips up. He leaned forward, pressed himself flush along Ignis's back, desperate to be closer as he found his rhythm, hiding his face against the back of Ignis's head, memorizing the smell of him. 

It was different this time, not the harried fucking from before, something a little bit slower. And Ignis was more restrained, quieter, like he was trying not to be heard. It pained him in some part, to know Ignis was holding back without alcohol leaving him uninhibited, but it lead to more desire there. A desire to fuck Ignis until he was screaming again, however many times it took to have him let go, to feel comfortable. It was all Gladio wanted, thrumming somewhere deep. For Ignis to trust him implicitly, to open up entirely. 

Gladio pulled out. 

Ignis's whine was audible at least, and he looked back over his shoulder, hair once again a mess, kiss-swollen lips making him look sultry. "Turn around," Gladio said, "I want to see you." 

Ignis on his back, and Gladio slipping inside of him again. Now the pace was quicker, the bedframe knocking against the wall every time Gladio thrust himself in deep, holding Ignis close. He kissed every inch of skin his mouth could find, every plane of Ignis's face. It was Ignis's face he was looking at when he came, the surge of it on him all at once, intense pleasure turning his mind blank. He was still laying over him, too close, and Gladio felt him move, felt a hand come up between their bodies as Ignis started stroking himself. Gladio let his hand wrap over Ignis's to help him reach the edge, and just as Ignis came Gladio leaned in to cover his mouth with a kiss, devouring every noise that came out of Ignis's throat. 

 

 

 

Some time later, Gladio lay with his head on Ignis's chest, listening to a slow, steady heartbeat. His hair had come undone at some point, and the feeling of Ignis running his fingers through it would be enough to lull him to sleep if he wasn't careful. 

"I don't want you to disappear again," he said, and felt Ignis's hands stop moving. 

"That'd be some trick, seeing as this is my apartment."

"I'm serious," he said, sitting up just enough so that he could look Ignis in the face. His expression was sober, not at all like the sarcastic words he'd just muttered, giving Gladio hope but also making him wonder just what Ignis was so afraid of. 

"There's something here. You feel it or you would have just turned me away earlier tonight. You would have stopped me when I kissed you."

"I didn't take you for such a romantic," Ignis said, still clinging on to his farce of witty indifference, but his voice was too quiet when he said the words. 

"Don't run away from me," Gladio said, "I can prove myself. I can show you, you can trust me." A hand dragged down from Gladio's hair, down to the side of his face and Ignis regarded him with sincerity. 

Finally, he said, "You can start by taking me on a date."

Gladio smiled, "I'll be a perfect gentleman," he said, and Ignis smiled back.

"A gentleman? A gentleman wouldn't fuck me four times in one night."

"We ain't on a date yet," Gladio said, fighting back laughter as he situated himself between Ignis's open legs and leaned in to kiss him yet again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unwritten: the 6000 texts from both prompto and noctis flooding both their phones the next day that neither of them answer
> 
> it's only fair, really.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ [notthelasttime ](https://notthelasttime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
